


Silly

by itismesee



Series: The Family You Create Universe [4]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: ALL THE CUDDLES!, Age Play, Childhood Memories, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Frank is a happy boi, M/M, Matt is a sleepy boi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Opps i did it again, Researching as Coping, Sleepy Cuddles, first times!, lilly the bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Frank and Matty try to have a soft little day while Marci has Foggy away.Frank at one point had a schedule but hey at least there are cuddles!
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl
Series: The Family You Create Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all are staying safe <3

“This is silly Frank”

Frank decided to say nothing at that moment and just look at how cute his boyfriend’s frustrated face was.

He knew it was going to take a lot for Matt to try something new. It wasn’t something that came naturally to him. Matthew Murdock was a creature of habit and trying new things was always ‘Bad’. A capital B mind you. That’s why there was the rule of threes in place.

That is how he got stuck eating chickpeas three separate times.

“You have to Frank!”

He would have said no but Nelson backed him up, “He’s right Frank. Just try one bite on the three evil dishes he will feed you then you don’t have to try anymore. It a rule.”

So that is how Nelson stayed sane. Matt got obsessed with things a bit too easily and was equally as stubborn when you asked him to try your perfectly fine non-evil filled food. So you have to try something at least three times before it is officially in the ‘Bad Bad’ pile and not spoken of again for at least a month if not a year.

This was the first time Matt wanted to actually try something though, so Frank had hoped it would be different.

It wasn’t.

They were trying to see if they could systematically and consciously get Matt to feel comfortable being little. In little space?

He quickly busied himself with cleaning the living room and kitchen until Matt woke up.

Terms were not something he was willing to even think about just in case Matt’s lawyer brain decided it needed to go into full research mode for definitions again. He lived for defined boundaries this one, even in words. Frank was just happy Matt wanted to try something that seemed to make him happy.

They had the whole apartment to themselves for the day thanks to Marci’s need of Nelson at a charity picnic. Which when Matt woke up felt he needed to redefine to Frank that it was not a picnic but a lunch catered with tables and chairs outside. Only after his morning rant and coffee was over did Matt decide himself he needed to settle down.

Yeah…

Frank should have known then it was going to be a hard day but kill him for thinking of the glass as half full.

So he got the soft blankets out and Matt got his treasure box and sat in the blanket bundle Frank made for them and started to organize. Matt was very carefully putting animals in one section, structures in another, plants, etc.

Which Frank was cool with…

Okay, Frank has control issues.

He was recognizing this and he actively was trying to not tell Matt that his ‘playing’ was, in fact, him not ‘playing’ and he was purposefully getting off schedule. Frank had plans Darln’ and you being an avoiding little shit was in there only for twenty minutes. Frank started nudging some of the toy ‘marines’ into Matt’s hands. Maybe he could push just a little bit.

“Show me what a battle looks like?” Yeah, that was soft enough right?

He got a look and he steeled himself into not retreating, “Darln’ just relax, you only organize when you are worried.”

Pursed lips and a frustrated noise. Steady Frank. You can fix this.

Oh but that pout. Oh, Matty don’t do this to me, please.

“Do you want to see what helps other people feel little?”

Frank internally smacked himself in the back of the head for giving in so easily.

Matt nodded and grabbed out his computer from underneath the couch. The little shit. He had the stupid thing handy even. He shouldn’t have asked. Nelson warned him about the research anxiety and he broke down anyway. Fine lets research.

They researched for an agonizing hour. Research on the computer is always worse than physical recon. The best and worst part was there where quite a few ‘cute’ lists that people had created. Unfortunately, Matt’s screen reader hated them all. This was frustrating to Matt, who looked ready to throw the computer. Frank, on the other hand, was pleased he could use his own judgment to pick ones he thought were good of some of the lists.

Starting with cuddling...

And baby talk.

Sue him. It was cute.

He pulled Matt to his lap and started with a few phrases- just to see what would happen.

“So who is my sweetest boy in the whole world?” Matt had given him an uncomfortable smile. Maybe too much like talking to a Dog…

“Come here Darln’, let me kiss my little baby!” He did, even when Matt went bright red and held his hands awkwardly on Frank’s chest confused.

“This is silly Frank.”

“You’re smiling Matty.” Matt tucked his face into Frank’s shoulder. Ah, shy Matty was often a soft Matty. Mission accomplished, now to just relax into it.

“Shush it’s okay. Stay here I’ll be back in a second.” The second item on the list-feed the ‘little’.

Matt let him tuck the blankets around him without a fuss, “Where you going? Gonna make me cold.”

Oh in all those blankets? No, you want cuddles don’t lie.

“I’m making us a snack. You got the treasure box and the remote right here to entertain you.”

“I can help”, Frank was quick to wrap him up a bit tighter.

“I know Darlin’, but no you are going to let me do it right now.”

Matt now situated in a big buddle on the couch sitting criss-cross started to rock slightly. Oh, he was nervous again. Soft Frank-Soft.

“It’s okay, I want to take care of you. Always. Let me make you a snack, yeah?”

Matt didn’t stop rocking and he kept his face turned towards his lap but nodded. Frank took what he could get and started to make something.

Okay, the list had said finger foods… Matt hates messes. So grapes? Yeah, grapes would work. Nelson had bought some fancy cotton candy grapes for Matt earlier that week and with Matt’s self-control, there should be about half left.

While Frank washed grapes, Matt started rocking with more momentum feeling his whole body work with the movement.

Matt had had conversations about rocking with Foggy before. After reassuring Matt he did not mind it at all Foggy said he thought maybe Matt liked because it was moving mediation. Matt thought it was more about the simulation aspect. When everything felt strange rocking felt good. It was better than other things because he didn’t have to think just feel. Sometimes he would hold Lilly and rock before bed. It changed the pace of his body, from heart to breath. But sometimes it would take a while for it to calm and he would just rock with a flurry of movement. When he wasn’t paying attention he just rocked to his own heart and well sometimes that meant slow and sometimes it was faster.

Right now it was a faster stuttered beat. But if he rocked for just long enough it would become slow and steady.

When Frank came back Matt was still nervous, rocking just enough to untangle Frank’s blanket prison. Matt wasn’t really paying attention until he heard Frank put the bowl of grapes down on the coffee table.

“Hey, you okay?” Frank was shifting Matt and the blankets so he could pull Matt into his lap again. Matt managed to nod and worked with Frank but decided he didn’t want to stop rocking. Frank didn’t seem to mind and Matt felt a little sigh of relief flow out of him.

“Hey Darln’ do you want to stop trying to be little? We don’t have to try anymore; no one is going to be mad…”

Frank’s voice ended in a whisper and he ran his hands up and down Matt’s arms. It was a soft touch, just enough for Matt to feel it dancing on his skin.

“No, it’s not that.” He just wanted to rock a bit more, get the feeling out first. It was bugging him and rocking kept it steady.

“Okay, Matty…”

Frank had started rocking in time with him. So gently Matt didn’t even notice at first, but as Frank wrapped him closer into his arms Matt couldn’t miss how Frank was rocking perfectly in time with him.

After a few minutes, Matt found him relaxing into Frank’s grip and Frank was the only one keeping up the movement. Matt closed his eyes and started clenching and unclenching his hands in Frank’s shirt.

“Good speed?” Frank’s rough whisper was right into his ear. Matt took a second to find the energy to reply.

“hmhmmm, thank you.”

“I got you Darln’. Relax go to sleep if you want to.”

That sounded nice. Naps without alarm clocks being set was not a choice he usually would make but if Frank tricked him into an extra long nap he would be okay with that.

Matt drifted off soon after and Frank kept rocking until he was sure Matt was sleeping deeply and then slowly tapered off because the little shit was a light ass sleeper.

When he stopped he couldn’t help but enjoy the dead weight Matt was on his chest. He was rarely so relaxed, letting Frank hold his whole weight. It made Frank sleepy, but he rather stay awake to see Matt wake up. Just know that he felt safe enough with Frank to fall asleep on him was enough.

It was a long Matt nap- forty whole minutes. Frank internally cheered, a full REM cycle! 

Matt was very content to snuggle and pretend he was still asleep, Frank was so warm. Soon he found himself reaching out for Lilly. She was usually banished to the headboard at night but Matt’s hand hit the top of the couch.

Oh yeah, they weren’t in bed. Well, Frank was a cuddle slut. They could still cuddle after Matt grabbed Lilly. Maybe they could take another nap.

Matt hummed a little grumpily and shifted in preparation to leave the blankets.

“Hi, Darln’”, Oh that soft voice. Matt couldn’t help but turn towards it and smile. He started to rub his eyes with a fist that wasn’t tucked into Frank’s shirt and Frank's smile was so loud Matt almost wanted to roll his eyes- but first mission bunny.

“Hey do me a favor don’t think just tell me. What is it, Matty?”

Like Matt had any capacity to think this soon after waking.

Matt sat up, “Lilly.”

Frank pulled him close running a hand through his hair, trying to lay down a cowlick.

“You fell asleep without her huh? You want her now?”

Yes, you silly man. Why else would I leave this warm cocoon?

Matt didn’t have the energy to say this but he hoped his face conveyed the sentiment. Okay, Matthew, deep breath to wake up the body.

“Hey! shush Darln’” Matt whined as he was blocked from getting up.

“I know Matty. Let’s get her huh? Shush wait a second Matty.”

Matt abruptly stopping his whining, confused as Frank started a complex movement of shifting Matt off his lap and then picking him up off the couch. Frank was going slowly, trying to be careful to telegraph his movements for Matt and keep him tucked into blankets. He pulled Matt up until he was standing and then wrapped his arms around Matt’s back and his bottom. He wouldn’t be able to carry him very far this way, but the bedroom was only a few feet.

Matt instinctively wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and found his nose fit perfectly into Frank’s neck. He relaxed. It almost felt like he was floating. Frank was carrying his whole weight and he was just sleepily along for the ride.

Frank started to walk and kept a hand in Matt’s mid-back to keep him balanced. The swaying motion triggered something for Matt. He wasn’t quite sure if he was remembering something like a memory or sensation, or just imagining how it might have felt. But Matt thought it felt like all the times when Dad carried him to bed. It was a warm feeling, just to trust so absolutely and not have to think about it but just know. Matt could feel the memory in his bones and it settled into him.

It came and faded in less than a second and Matt’s breath caught in the next. He found his grip which was once soft with sleep was now a death grip on the back of Frank’s shirt. Matt didn’t know where this fear had come from but it yelled into his heart to hold on because this was going to fade.

His breath caught again and tears started to burn his eyes.

“Matty?” Frank had felt Matt’s grip change. His body was shaking in Frank’s arms and Matt was so silent. Holding his breath until his body betrayed him. Frank felt him trying so hard not to cry and it broke his heart. What had he done?

Matt found himself quickly losing his battle to tears. He tried to stop the sobs from breaking free and just wait it out. But when Frank acknowledged them they started to come out anyway.

Frank quickly moved to sit on the bed lifting up Matt’s feet so he could sit backwards on the bed before dragging Matt with him so Matt didn’t have to change his position, not that Frank thought he could make Matt let go right now. So Frank brought up his own legs to wrap around Matt too. He broke one arm away to fetch Lilly and settle her next to Matt’s thigh before wrapping his arm tight around Matt again.

Frank put his lips close to Matt’s temple, “I’m not letting go.”

Matt doesn’t know why that breaks him. Matt’s breath is completely gone now and he is struggling to find enough air as sobs demand to be released from his chest.

“It’s okay, I got you. Not going anywhere, Matty.”

Frank never is quite sure what will help Matt in moments like these. Matt keeps so much in his head and Frank isn’t even quite sure what triggered him today. But it happened and Frank was happy to be there to help Matt ride through the storm. He wanted to hold him to anchor him to Frank. So he didn’t have to be alone. Frank was always afraid he would be gone when Matt needed him. Afraid he would lose Matt too.

Slowly Matt started to calm, to hiccups after having to choke in air and then silent tears, to labored breathing and sniffles. Finally, he was limp against Frank’s chest again and yawned deeply.

“Oh, my sleepy boy” Matt wiped at his eyes and sniffed again.

“Sorry”

Frank rocked them slowly, “Don’t be sorry Matty. I always want to hold you. I want to hold you when you’re sad too. Always.”

Matt sniffed again and took a breath, lost his words and tried again.

Deep breath.

” I don’t wanna talk about it” He sounded exhausted even to himself. If Frank pushed Matt was sure trying to talk would end with him passing out.

Frank just continued rocking, “Okay Matty okay…I got you shush.”

With no expectation of feeling talks, Matt’s breath started to even out.

Frank grabbed a couple of tissues holding it to Matt’s nose, “Here blow.”

It took a couple more blows and Frank dutifully wadded up the gunk and threw it into the wastebasket by the bed. Then went ahead and ducked in to kiss Matt’s cheek as payment. Matt tilted his head for a quick peck on the lips before setting his head down on Frank’s shoulder.

“Here you want Lilly?”

Matt nodded and reached out his hands unsure of where she was now and Frank deposited her right to him. Matt pulled Lilly up to his chest and tucked his nose into Frank’s neck to warm it.

After awhile Matt was feeling awkward. He couldn’t just sit here without feeling worried soon. Need something to do.

He poked Frank’s side softly and whispered, “Can we watch a show or something?”

Frank was rubbing stead circles on Matt’s back, “Of course Darlin’”

It took a good minute to get themselves set up in the living room. Frank at first didn’t want to pick Matt up again; worried that it would lead to a repeat crying session. Matt, of course, was being frustratingly slow and when he finally made it to the edge of the bed with a sigh Frank just asked if he could carry Matt. Matt lifted his arms a bit and once he was latched on to Frank again Frank was sure he was going to be holding Matt the rest of the night.

Fuck yeah cuddle time!

After a quick a few steps they had to make a return trip for an almost forgotten Lilly. Then Frank made sure to grab snacks, drinks and the remote before setting into their blanket nest. Matt tucked himself properly while Frank searched for some TV shows. He suggested a few of their favorites but Matt just shook his head where it was buried in Frank’s neck.

“Darln’ I’m running out of ideas, does anything sound good?”

Matt grumbled a little and Frank poked his side lightly, “Too much. Those shows are too heavy right now.”

Hmm… Okay. To be fair there was a lot of violence and drama in their usual shows. Maybe…

Frank took a leap and switched to the kids' show section.

“Huh, they got Scooby-Doo now. A few Disney movies still, Tarzan and the princess and the frog, Joseph King of dreams-“

“The DreamWorks one?” Matt had perked up a bit, face turned towards the screen now.

Frank tried to keep his smile small, “Yep.”

“The singing is good.”

Frank took advantage and cuddled Matt closer, “How about we watch it, huh?”

It was already starting up by the time Matt had a chance to nod and burrow more into the blankets.

About a half-hour into the movie and Matt would not stop wiggling.

“Matty?”

Oh, and there was the sheepish look. Okay, soft Frank.

“What is it, Matty?”

He watched as Matt’s face thought about if he really wanted to tell Frank or not before hiding in Frank’s neck. Damn that cold nose.

“Butt’s cold”

Frank sifted a laugh, “Okay okay, lift up for a second.”

He helped steady Matt with one hand and tucked the blanket under and leaving his hands there. No hanky-panky plans, just to warm up a cold butt- or at least that is what Frank would tell Matt if he asked.

“Silly”, Matt giggled into his ear.

“Am I being silly?” Frank lifted Matt a little bit higher on his chest.

Matt laughed again before relaxing on top of Frank again closing his eyes.

Frank softly whispered, “My sleepy little Matty…”

Matt smiled and rubbed his cheek against franks face, “love you.”

“Love you too”

Foggy found them asleep on the couch the next morning he quietly put the breakfast burritos into the fridge and tiptoed into his room, but not before grabbing a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran it through Grammarly.  
> Yep, that is it. Enjoy? lol  
> Thanks for understanding the mistakes and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr or Discord!


End file.
